<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Difficulties of family life by zelda_fan_spellman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358453">Difficulties of family life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman'>zelda_fan_spellman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this little fic.I'm sorry for the errors,if there are any🥺❤️</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Leticia Blackwood &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Difficulties of family life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Good night, mummy.-the twins said.</p><p>-Good night,babies.Sleep well, my little devils.-Zelda said, and kissed both of them on the nose before closing the door and casting a spell of silence over their room so that nothing could Wake them.She had huge plans for this night.<br/>———————————————<br/>She went into their bedroom and went quietly to the study door.He sat there, his back to her, unsuspecting.She ran her fingers gently over his shoulders, making him wince a little, and leaned close to his ear.</p><p>-Hello, my husband.- she said, nibbling at his earlobe.</p><p>-Zelda, stop playing with me,I'm very busy right now.</p><p>-I don't care.-she whispered again, and turned his chair around.</p><p>She untied her robe and slowly let it fall over her shoulders.She was standing in front of him in a semi-transparent black lace bodysuit.He was so fascinated by her.When the robe fell to the floor,she quickly climbed into his lap and began to kiss his neck.He couldn't do anything but wrap his hands around her ass.<br/>-Zelda,darling,maybe next time.<br/>He didn't want to tell her this,but he was really busy.<br/>-Nooo,I want this noow.-she drawled.<br/>She began to rub furiously against him and moan, thinking that this way she could achieve what she wanted.<br/>- Zelda.<br/>He stopped the swaying of her hips and took a deep breath.</p><p>-Honey,you know I have to finish all this paperwork before the weekend, or I'll lose my job.I am very sorry.-he really was very sorry,he has been working hard for the second week and does not devote time to his family at all.<br/>-Faust, when I was pregnant,you said it was the last time.The last time you disappear.-she crossed her arms over her chest.<br/>-Now you have children, Faust, understand, they also miss you,they need your love and affection, and not to look for your papers.They wait for you every day.When was the last time you spent time with them?When?<br/>-Zelda- he breathed out-when are you going to find,that it is hard for me, too?As long as you run a choir, I run the whole school,I solve the problems of every student, even though I shouldn't,I solve the problems of the Church,I solve the problems as an anti-Pope,after all,is it just hard for you to wait until I finish my paperwork before I go on vacation?Or maybe you just like to think only of yourself?<br/>He was very angry, but only then did he realize what he had just said.She quickly blinked away the tears and got up from him.She reached for her robe and headed out of the room.</p><p>-Zelda, I'm...<br/>-You-what,Faustus?-she said,sniffing a little.</p><p>-Oh,no,your Excellency,I'm sorry for speaking so rudely to you.I'm just your wife, part-time mother of your children, and a nanny.Only in my opinion, I am raising three children,not two.-she couldn't hold back the tears now.<br/>-They just want to have Breakfast with you,play with you,spend time with you,even just go for a walk.Do you know what they asked for for Christmas?They want their daddy to spend Christmas with them and mommy,but daddy is very busy.Even when I was pregnant, I always helped you,I always supported you without getting anything in return.Because this is marriage, Faust,and marriage is when two sorcerers love each other, and do not consider each other self-centered egoists.Do you understand?</p><p>He reached out to her to apologize,but she moved farther away.</p><p>-No, don't,don't touch me,just do what you were doing.-she tied up her dressing-gown and left the room with a quick step.<br/>———————————————<br/>The next morning, she was at the Academy.She had a very bad neck and back pain,she slept in the guest bedroom, but there was such an uncomfortable bed for her.She was in all day on feet.While the seniors were writing tests, the juniors were actively engaged in choral singing,and she was even happy to hear these little voices, it warmed her heart so much,but if she had known that the day would be so long, she would never have put on high heels in her life.When the last lesson was over, she said good-bye to all the students and closed the door to the study.She leaned back against the door and moaned in relief as she took off her high heels.Finally, her legs will be able to rest.</p><p> </p><p>After checking the tests, she was finally able to return home.She didn't look at the time at all today,so she came back much later.When she went home,the pleasant smell of cocoa hit her nose.She hung up her coat and headed for the kitchen.<br/>- Mummy!-the twins shouted as they went to their mother.<br/>She smiled,kissed each of them on the forehead, and took their hands.<br/>-Why aren't you sleeping yet?-Zelda asked as they led her into the kitchen.<br/>-We're having cocoa with daddy.-little Letitia said, and Zelda looked up.Faust was standing at the sink, washing mugs,and two more glasses full of cocoa stood next to the stove.<br/>-You already it is time sleep,let's go I'll put you to bed. - told Zelda, but its stopped whose the hand.<br/>-You're tired,Zelda,sit down, drink something warm, rest,and I'll put the children to bed.<br/>She started to protest, but four small hands pushed her to the table and sat her down.<br/>-Mummy, really, get some rest,we want daddy to put us to bed.<br/>She couldn't say no to their children.She always did everything for their happiness.Zelda gave them a tired smile and said:<br/>-Good night, then, my sweet children.<br/>-Good night, mummy.-the twins said joyfully, and went upstairs with Faust.<br/>Zelda was very tired,she had not slept on that bed, and there was a lot of work to do,so after three sips of warm drink fatigue made itself felt,and she did not even notice how she fell asleep.<br/>———————————————<br/>Today was Saturday-a day when Zelda could sleep longer and enjoy her day off.She opened her eyes to the bright light to find her lying in their bedroom in a gold peignoir.She looked at the pillow next to her, but there was no one there.He went back to work, although he promised that he would rest.Zelda got out of bed and pulled the curtains over the Windows so that she could go back to sleep.</p><p>The next time she wakes up, a gentle hand touches her.When she opens her eyes, she sees her husband cupping her cheek in his hand.She wanted to turn away, but he pulled her to him and sat on his lap.</p><p>-Zelda, please listen to me!I didn't mean to fight with you,and everything I said yesterday,I,I don't think so at all.I love you more than anything in the world,and you know it.And children-children are my greatest happiness,and you all,I don't deserve such a beautiful family,because I'm a complete idiot.<br/>She stared into his eyes for a long moment, then slowly pulled his face down to hers.Their lips met in a brief, tender kiss, and she pulled away.She breathed on his lips with her eyes closed, and he pulled her down again for a deeper, more passionate kiss.Zelda pulled back the covers to the side and Faust climbed on top of her.He turned them over so that she was on top.<br/>Zelda pulled off her nightgown and began unbuttoning his shirt, button by button.He pulled off his pants and put his hand up to Zelda's panties.He started rubbing circles and she had to pull away to get some oxygen.</p><p>-Faustus, I want you right now...-before she could finish, she felt him inside her.She was sitting astride it and it took her a little time to get used to it.During these two weeks they had had a complete lack of sexual life, and now she was particularly unsatisfied in this regard.<br/>She lifted her hips and lowered them again.It was so good to feel him inside her again that she was almost ready to forgive him for saying anything.Zelda began to pick up the pace as she finally got used to it and they began to moan in unison.She held on to his shoulders as he whispered dirty things in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.When he felt that she was very close, he cupped her Breasts with one hand and began to rub rough circles around her clit.<br/>-Come on,honey,cum.-he said, and lowered his mouth to her breast.<br/>She moaned even louder, and then came with a loud scream.She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling as she experienced her orgasm sitting on him,and felt something warm spread inside her.Her eyes were closing,and Faust put her back on the bed,slipping out of it.She moved closer to him and swung her slender leg over his strong body.</p><p>-I love you,Zelda.<br/>Faust whispered, and kissed her hair.</p><p>-I love you too,Faust.-she said, and kissed him on the lips.<br/>And so their vacation began,with a quarrel, and then a pleasant truce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this little fic.I'm sorry for the errors,if there are any🥺❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>